


Lights Will Guide You Home

by BalloonsBunny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Major Character(s) death, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonsBunny/pseuds/BalloonsBunny
Summary: Marinette is your every day superhero. Having to battle evil doers almost daily, she has become a symbol of hope to the citizens of Paris. But what happens when the greatest superhero has to battle her dark inner demons?





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fan fiction. I’m really into the show as of late and this story came into mind one night and it wouldn’t leave my mind until I started writing it down. This shall be a pretty dark story, if you can’t already tell, so beware!
> 
> I’m not the best at writing so I’m sorry if I become confusing at any point. I try my best to proof read every chapter!
> 
> Also, I may update once a week. Every Sunday maybe? I’ll try!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy my story :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise, this is just my own fan made story.

Marinette awoke with a start. Her pyjamas stuck to her skin, being covered in sweat, and she was hyperventilating. Looking around her room, she felt many emotions run through her; fear, anger, heartbreak, confusion. It took her a minute to realize that she had been having a nightmare. It wasn’t the first time, they happened every night now. It took her a while before the images from her dream disappeared from her view. She saw flashes of black, green, orange, and yellow all mixed with the color red.

Marinette shook her head, trying desperately to get rid of the images in her head. Tikki flew out of her resting area, having heard her chosen wake up from another nightmare, and looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

“Are you okay, Marinette?”

It took Marinette a moment to process the question and control her breathing.  
“Y-yeah I’m fine Tikki,” she tried to smile at her kwami to reassure her. From the look her kwami gave her, she knew it wasn’t a very convincing smile.

“Another nightmare?”

She sighed, “yes. It still feels so real.”

“It’ll be okay Marinette. No matter what, I will be here with you to help you through anything.” Her kwami reassured her chosen with a sad smile. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? You still have 3 hours until you have to wake up for school. I think some rest will help you feel better.”

“Thank you Tikki. I’m sorry for waking you up, you should get some rest as well.”

Giving her chosen another concerned look, Tikki snuggled up on Marinette’s cat pillow and was soon fast asleep again.  
Afraid of going to sleep, but knowing she needed the rest more than anything, Marinette closed her eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t easy.

The second her eyes closed, she saw the images yet again. She felt herself start to hyperventilate once again until she heard a voice. That familiar, warm voice that she loved. It told her that she would be okay. It told her he would always be there with her, always protecting her. Slowly, she began to calm down as the horrible images disappeared and all she could see were those mesmerizing green eyes hidden behind the black mask. The golden, wild locks and that toothy grin gave her a warm, safe feeling.

Marinette smiled as the warm feeling enveloped her body. Slowly, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

\------------------------------

Walking out of the bakery, Marinette made her way across the street to her school. She smiled as she saw her friends talking in the hallway and greeted them. They all greeted her back, Alya giving her a hug and telling her some big news about her Ladyblog, and Nino giving her a fist bump. Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend’s enthusiasm as she went on and on about her alter-ego’s possible secret identity and other crazy theories. Oh, if only she knew Ladybug was next to her the entire time! She thought to herself.

“Good morning guys!” Came a voice from the entrance of the school.

“Good morning, bro!” Replied Nino as he gave his friend their “secret” handshake.

Turning to face the girls, Adrien gave a cheeky smile that made Marinette melt in her spot. “G-good morning A-Adrien,” she said as she tried her best not to fall on her weak legs.

“Good morning hot stuff,” replied Alya then winced as her friend turned red and elbowed her on her stomach.

“Hot stuff?” Adrien asked with a curious look on his face, not missing the redness all over Marinette’s face.

Alya just laughed and gave him a wink, “yeah, that’s your new nickname from now on!”

Before Adrien could question where that nickname came from, Marinette squeaked and dragged her best friend away, leading her to their class. Alya could be heard laughing all the way to their class as Nino just chuckled and gave Adrien a shrug and a pat on the back. Of course Nino knew where that name came from, Alya had told him all about it, but he wasn’t going to rat out a friend on a very embarrassing moment. Instead, he just dragged his very confused best friend towards their classroom.

Marinette sat at her spot in class, face beet red. Alya was still laughing at her reaction when the boys walked into the classroom. Trying to get her friend to stop laughing at her, Marinette threatened to not bring her anymore pastries from her home. After a minute more of laughing, Alya finally calmed down enough to be able to apologize to her flushed best friend.

It was just another typical day for Marinette at school. Having to sit through boring classes wasn’t fun but spending time with friends always made the day go by faster.

Marinette sat through her classes, occasionally having to yell at Alya for teasing her and melting every time she saw Adrien. She didn’t notice the worried looks her classmates and teachers gave her as she walked through the hallways,into classes, and sat through classes talking to her friends. After all, it was just another day in the life of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?


	2. Patrols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ahead and posted 2 chapters at once. Next update won’t be until next Sunday! Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise. This is a fan made story.

Sitting on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug took in the beautiful view as she waited for her partner. This was one of their favorite spots in town and where they would often meet for their patrols. Being lost in her thoughts about school and her upcoming commissions, Ladybug hadn’t noticed when Chat Noir had showed up and sat next to her.

“Always such a beautiful view! But not as beautiful as you of course, Bugaboo,” Chat said in a flirtatious tone.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked at her partner. He had that stupid, yet adorable, smirk across his face as he looked at her. As annoying as he can be, she loved her partner. He was her other best friend, aside from Alya, and she often found herself enjoying his flirtatious ways and his stupid puns.

“Oh stop it, Chatton. Nothing is more beautiful than our wonderful city!”

“That’s where you’re wrong Milady. I’ve never laid my eyes on such a beautiful work of art like yourself,” he winked.

Blushing, Ladybug gave him a playful shove and looked away. He always knew how to make her feel special. If she hadn’t fallen in love with Adrien first, she knew she would be head over heels for her partner.

Looking up at her partner again, she saw a flash of red over his features. She gasped and shook her head. She looked at him again to see the worried look on his face.

“You okay Milady?”

“Uh yeah.. I just think I’m tired. I’ve been getting so many commissions lately, I haven’t been sleeping so well.” She said, ignoring the sinking feeling she felt when she saw the red. What was that? Writing it off as exhaustion, she smiled at her partner and stood from her spot.  
“We should really get going Chatton. I still have a lot of work to do so let’s get this patrol over with.”

Chat didn’t look convinced but he put on his best smile and followed his lady’s lead and stood himself. “Sure, Milady. I’ll head down this way. We’ll meet here after patrol?” Ladybug nodded and pulled out her yo-yo, ready to swing away. “Let me know if you need me Milady. I can’t let anyone get their claws my beautiful partner!” He winked and leapt off the Eiffel Tower.

Rolling her eyes at his pun, Ladybug swung away in the opposite direction Chat went. Hopefully, it shall be an akumaless night so she could get back home to start working on some commissions.

\-----------------

Making her way back to their meeting spot on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug noticed that Chat was nowhere in sight. Had he not finished his rounds yet? Odd, he always finished before her. Looking down, she noticed a red rose where they had been before. Did Chat leave this here? She asked herself as she looked at the rose. Once again, the image of Chat covered in red flashed through her mind and Ladybug had to hold onto something to steady herself.

Feeling lightheaded, she figured she should send Chat a message and head home. She was tired and she still had a lot of work to do at home, she didn’t want to waste any more of her time.

Hitting send, she grabbed her yo-yo again, having forgotten all about the rose she had found before.

Once back in her room, Marinette called off her transformation. Tikki came out of her earrings and Marinette handed her a cookie. Again, Marinette didn’t notice the worried look her kwami gave her as she ate her cookie. She had a lot of commissions to do, she had to get to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated :3


	3. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for the kudos and comments! I’m glad some people enjoy my writing!
> 
> Honestly, this is probably my least favorite chapter so far. This is when things really start to pick up. Next chapter will be a little more intense though!

The final school bell rang, signalling the students that the day had ended and they could head home. Marinette let out a frustrated sigh as she put away her tablet and other school materials. Their last class was Physics and once again, Marinette had been completely lost. Why did Physics have to exist? Marinette found it to be one of the most frustrating classes.

Having heard her sigh, Adrien chuckled and turned to face her.

“Having trouble, Marinette?” He asked her with an amused smile.

“Yes…” she sighed once again as she grabbed her things and stood from her seat. “It’s just frustrating! No matter how I look at it, I don’t understand a thing!”

Adrien and Marinette had become great friends over the years. It was hard at first since Marinette was a total mess around him. Having the biggest crush ever on him made it nearly impossible to talk to the model! But the more she talked to him, the more comfortable she became. Eventually, she was no longer the stuttering mess that she used to be and was able to talk to him clearly. Most of the time. His smile still managed to make her knees weak and she occasionally found herself ogling his tone body. Puberty did wonders on the teen model.

Adrien gave her that sweet smile that made Marinette’s knees weak. “Would you like me to help you study? We have a test coming up and I wouldn’t want you to fail.”

His last comment made her blush. “Y-yeah, I would really appreciate it. When can I study you- I-I MEAN, when can you help me study?” Marinette mentally face palmed herself for the comment she made.

Adrien laughed, “how about tomorrow after school? I have fencing then a photoshoot today, but I should be free tomorrow.” Marinette just nodded her head to confirm, not trusting her words when she was too flustered. “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Adrien gave her his charming smile once again and left the classroom with Nino.

Alya, who had been there to witness the interaction, laughed as she watched her best friend melt back into her seat. “Girl, I thought you were doing better around him!”

“Yeah, I was! But I can’t stay calm when he gives me that gorgeous smile!” She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alya shook her head. Marinette was just something else. “Well, you better get yourself under control by tomorrow! How are you going to study otherwise?”

Marinette groaned and covered her face with her hands. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she finally stood from her seat once again and started walking out of the classroom with her friend.”I’ll be fine Alya. I have tonight to get myself together. I will be better by tomorrow!”

Alya and Marinette met up with Nino and Adrien by the front of the school. They were talking briefly before Adrien’s fencing class and making plans to meet up over the weekend.

“So, movies Saturday, right?” Nino asked Adrien before he left.

“I’ll have to confirm with my father, or Nathalie, first. I’ll let you know tonight!”

Raising her eyebrow in amusement, Alya approached the boys, “are us girls invited as well? Or will this be a ‘bros only’ day?”

The boys looked over at Marinette and Alya.  
“Of course you dudes are invited too!”

“Yeah, I would love to have you guys join us too,” added Adrien as he smiled at Marinette.

Marinette blushed from his smile, “great! What time?” she asked.

“Saturday at 3pm, my dudes.” Confirmed Nino.

Having confirmed a time for the weekend, Adrien excused himself to head to his fencing class. The trio said bye to their friend and started heading out the door.

Walking out of the building, Marinette didn’t notice Kagami looking at her from the door of the locker girl’s locker room She had finished getting dressed for fencing and saw the interaction at the front of the building. Kagami looked at the bluenette with worry written all over her face as she watched her walk out. This had been happening for a few weeks now and the fencer wished she could do something for Marinette. But she wasn’t a close friend, not much of a friend to begin with. Since they met, Kagami and Marinette had been rivals, both trying to gain the love of the oblivious blonde. Kagami had no right to approach said girl anymore. Not after everything that happened.

\----------------

The trio left the building and walked to Marinette’s house to drop her off. Marinette spoke to them a bit more before saying bye and turned to go in the bakery. As she was turning, she saw another flash of red covering her two friends. Marinette rubbed her eyes and watched them walking away again, the red having disappeared. She noticed it had been happening more and more lately and she began to worry about her vision. Was there something wrong with her eyes? Maybe I should get an appointment with an optometrist. She thought as she walked into the bakery.

Tom and Sabine had been watching their daughter from inside the bakery and shared a worried glance, something they seemed to have been doing quite a lot the past few weeks. They were really beginning worrying about their daughter to the point where they were going to start getting medical help.

Marinette greeted her parents then ran upstairs to her room. If Adrien was going to come to her house tomorrow, she had some cleaning to do! She glanced around her room for a bit before she began to remove all her pictures of Adrien and anything else that may give her crush for him away. Honestly, it wasn’t as much anymore. As she got closer to Adrien as a friend, she found that her obsessiveness might ruin her friendship with him so she had been toning it down as the time went by. But she still had quite a few pictures of him in her room because honestly, who wouldn’t? Especially since he just got even more attractive as he got older.

It didn’t take long for her room to become Adrien proof - with the help of her Kwami of course - and she began her homework. She was on her last year of high school now so she had a lot of homework.

\------------------

After a couple hours of doing homework, Marinette was called down for dinner. She stood and stretched her stiff muscles before she headed downstairs for dinner. When she came back to her room, she noticed something odd on her desk. Getting closer to her desk, she saw a picture of her with her friends and Chloé. In front of the picture, there were the miraculous’ of the rest of her crew. Why were the miraculous’ on her desk? Why was Chloe in the picture with them? 

Marinette started to feel light headed as she felt the hot tears on her cheeks. Why was she crying? She grabbed the side of her desk so she wouldn’t lose her balance. Her head started pounding as visions of a certain event began playing through her head. More and more tears poured out of her bluebell eyes. It all became too much for Marinette. Suddenly, she saw white and she fainted by her desk.

Tom and Sabine panicked when they heard a loud thump upstairs.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Sabine asked as she made her way upstairs to her daughter’s room. She opened the trap door and found her daughter passed out by her desk, the office chair having been knocked over in the process. “MARINETTE! TOM, COME HELP ME GET HER UP!”

Having heard his wife’s yells, Tom rushed into his daughter’s room. Taking in the scene before him, he quickly picked up Marinette and brought her downstairs and laid her on the couch. This hadn’t been the first time they found their daughter passed out, it was now maybe the fourth time since that day. Each time it happened, they got more and more concerned. They couldn’t wait anymore, she needed help. Having had enough, they agreed to take her to see a psychiatrist the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated :3


	4. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments!!! It means so much to me <3
> 
> So, y’all will finally find out why everyone is so worried about Marinette. This is setting up for all the shit that’s about to hit the fan! Enjoy~
> 
> Also, I’m looking for someone who would be willing to be my proof reader for my chapters. I have reread the chapter a few times but I still feel like I would miss something since it’s my own writing. Plus, my grammar isn’t the best lol anyone interested please let me know! Thanks you <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show nor any of the characters. This is a fictional story from my own head lol

When she woke up this morning, she was laying on the couch in the living room with both her parents asleep on the love seat next to her. It was much too late for them to still be asleep, the bakery should definitely be open by now. So, why were they there, still asleep?

Marinette tried to get up but only fell back, having tried to get up way too fast. She felt light headed and her body felt heavy. Propping herself up from the couch, she winced and looked at her arm. On her right arm there was a nasty looking bruise. Why did she have a bruise? Last thing she remembered, she was going to her room to finish her homework before bed. The rest of the night was fuzzy and no matter how hard she tried, Marinette couldn’t recall a thing that happened as soon as she walked up her stairs.

Sitting up slowly, Marinette rubbed at her temple to clear the fuzziness and try to remember what happened. She groaned as her head throbbed and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t remember.

Sabine heard a groan and shifted from her sleep. She had been up late with her husband looking for a good psychiatrist to take their daughter to and they didn’t fall asleep until well past midnight. They had been too worried about Marinette to leave her alone so they had fallen asleep on the loveseat in front of her. Unfortunately, sleeping in said place wasn’t the most comfortable and she woke up with a sore body.

As she sat up and began to wake up, she noticed Marinette sitting up on the couch. The girl was rubbing her temple and she looked like she was in pain.

“Marinette, how are you feeling, dear?” Sabine asked her as she made her way towards said girl. Tom heard his wife and shifted in his spot, waking from his uncomfortable rest as well.

“Um.. I’m okay maman. Why am I down here and not in my room? What happened to my arm? Why are you two sleeping in such an uncomfortable place? Shouldn’t you get ready to open the bakery?” Marinette asked as she glanced at the clock; it was 7a.m. Marinette was so confused that she just gushing with questions. She didn’t like the fact that she couldn’t remember her night and seeing how exhausted and worried her parents looked didn’t help. Had she kept them up late or something?

Sabine sat next to her on the couch and held onto her hand while Tom came over and did the same thing on the other side of Marinette.  
“Honey, you fainted in your room and hit your arm on your computer chair in the process. Do you not remember why you fainted?”

Marinette shook her head slowly, her head still pounding. “No maman. The last thing I remember is going upstairs to finish my homework. The more I try to remember, the more it hurts my head. What happened?”

Tom and Sabine shared a look. “Why don’t I help you get ready first and we’ll talk about it later? You won’t be going to school today, we have somewhere important to be today.” Sabine said and gave her daughter a sad smile.

“But what about the bakery? A-and, I have school!”

“Don’t worry about the bakery and school,” Tom said as he also gave his daughter a sad smile. “Your health is much more important to us than the bakery and school.”

Her health? But Marinette felt fine! What did they mean by her health?

Not giving the girl much time to let her mind think too much, Sabine stood and helped Marinette to her feet. Marinette was still dizzy so Sabine and Tom had to help her to the bathroom so she could take a bath to relax before getting ready for the day. As soon as they got to the bathroom, Tom excused himself to start getting breakfast ready and leave a note at the door of the bakery to let their customers know that they’d be closed for personal reasons.

Sabine helped Marinette undress and got the water going for a bath then helped her into the tub so she wouldn’t fall. Marinette was still light headed so she really appreciated all the help she could get. As Marinette relaxed in the tub, her mom went up to her room to find some clothes for Marinette to change into when she was done.

Marinette stayed in the bath until her fingers became all wrinkly from the water. The bath has helped her calm down so she felt better now. Able to get up herself, she got out of the tub and dried herself before putting on the clothes her mom had chosen for her. Once she was done, she headed out to eat some breakfast.

Once they had all finished eating, Sabine handed Marinette her bag so they could get going. As her mom walked away, Marinette took the time to look for Tiki in her bag. Tikki looked up at her chosen with a sad smile. Marinette was glad that her mom hadn’t looked in her bag. Who knows what would’ve happened had Sabine found Tikki in there?

“Marinette, we should really get going! We don’t want to be late,” her mom said from the hallway.

“Coming maman!” Marinette said as she snuck a few macaroons in her bag for Tikki before heading downstairs.

————————

Sabine and Tom wouldn’t tell Marinette where they were going, afraid their daughter would protest about going. Still, Marinette wasn’t stupid and she could read. As they pulled into a building, Marinette read the letters on the building.

“Paris Mental Health Institute?”

The couple shared a look but didn’t comment on what the girl said.

“Come on dear, we’ll be late for your appointment,” Tom said and gave her an encouraging smile.

Sighing, Marinette nodded and got out of the car. There was no use protesting since her parents had made an appointment and closed the bakery to bring her here. But why? There was no reason for her to be here. Is this what her father meant when he said they were worried about her health? But she was fine!

The walls were a mustard color - an awful yellow. Marinette still had no clue why she was here with her parents.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” Someone called her name from an open door.

Tom and Sabine gave their daughter’s hands a light squeeze then told her to go by herself. After all, this was something she had to get through herself. Marinette got up from her seat, still very confused, and followed the petite lady through the door and down the hall.

Marinette was led to a small room that was way too warm for her liking. There were many “positive” posters with cliché quotes covering the walls. On the right, there was a little bookshelf with books about mental health and pamphlets for ways to get help with things like abuse and addiction. There was a small succulent on a table by the window, two chairs on either side of the table. On the left, there was the lady’s desk. It was what one would call an organized mess. There was paperwork in piles, a printer, her desktop under the table with the monitor on the desk, and a picture of her with her family by the monitor.

Taking a seat on a chair by the plant, Marinette took the time to acknowledge the petite woman. She had golden blonde, curly hair that reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue and she had small lips that were covered in a light pink shade of lipstick. She had a maroon colored dress suit on, the skirt hovering just below her knees. She was quite pretty and she didn’t look a day over 25 but Marinette was sure she had to be somewhat older.

“Hello Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I’m Dr. Camille Durand. Seeing as it’s our first appointment together, I would like to know a bit about you if you don’t mind?”

First appointment? So she will have to come back here again?  
“Please, call me Marinette. I’m 17 and I go to Collège Françoise Dupont and I’m in my final year. I am an aspiring designer and I have been elected class representative for 3 years now. My maman and papa own a bakery right next to my school - they have the best pastries in Paris! I also have the best group of friends ever! They brighten my day and I will do anything for them. Honestly, I’m not quite sure why I’m here today. I told my parents I was fine and even if I wasn’t, I have the support of my family and friends at all times. I’ve never needed any medical help before?”

Dr. Durand took a few notes on a sheet of paper in front of her before glancing at the girl before her. Did she really not remember anything? This will be a tough one and it’ll probably be best to get the point with the girl. She’s been suffering for too long, it was time for her to start healing.

“Hmm so your friends,” Dr. Durand started, ignoring the last bit that the bluenette said, “tell me about them.”

“O-oh well, there’s Alya Césaire. She’s one of my best friends! You may have heard about her actually, she runs the Ladyblog! She’s a very confident and headstrong girl. We met on our first year at Collège Françoise Dupont but whenever I need a boost of confidence, I know I can rely on her to help me. Then there’s Nino Lahiffe, Alya’s boyfriend. I’ve known him since we were little since we have always been in the same class. Those two are so cute together! It’s funny, they are the complete opposite but I guess it’s like they say, opposites attract. He helps grown her since she tends to get some crazy ideas!

“Th-then there’s Adrien Agreste,” Marinette blushed slightly as she continued, “he’s my other best friend. It’s funny because I first I didn’t like him! You see, when I first met him he was taking gum off my seat that someone else had put there. I thought it was him who did it since he’s friends with Chloé Bourgeois and she has bullied me my entire life. Since they knew each other, I assumed that he was just another spoiled brat just like her. But Adrien proved me wrong at the end of the day. It was raining and I had forgotten my umbrella so I just stood by the front door waiting for the rain to let down a bit before running home.”

Marinette had a love struck look on her face as she kept going. “That’s when Adrien came up to me. He apologized and told me it was his first time going to school since he had been homeschool his entire life. He’d never had any friends before. He was so sincere and he looked so sad. We became friends that day and over time I learned that he was the sweetest person ever. He is such a loving and caring person. Funny and so kind!” Marinette sighed as she thought about Adrien.

Suddenly Marinette gasped, “Oh no! I was supposed to meet up with him after school to study! I’m gonna have to apologize to him for forgetting!” Marinette glanced at her phone and found it odd that she hadn’t received any texts yet. Usually Alya or another one of her friend would have texted by now to see how she was doing. Why were there no texts?

“Marinette, when was the last time you spoke to your friends?” Dr. Durand asked, bringing her back from her thoughts.

“Um, yesterday?” Marinette was once again confused. What an odd question. “They go to school with me so I talk to them every day.”

The doctor gave her a sad look and put her pen down then stood and knelt in front of the girl.

“Marinette,” she paused and took a deep breath, “your friends haven’t been to school in a month.”

“What? But that’s not possible! I just saw them yesterday!”

“No Marinette, they died a month ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that happened. Now I can start getting into the messy stuff!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :3


	5. The Truth (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is gonna get intense starting now. The truth of what happened is pretty long so I am splitting it into 2 chapters (maybe 3 if I need to but I doubt it'll become that much). I am posting this part now and the next part will be up when I'm done with it. I know it's not my usual Sunday update but I just couldn't wait. Enjoy the first part!
> 
> Oh yeah, I'm not great at writing fight scenes nor am I that creative with the akuma outfits lol I tried my best! Though there isn't much fighting here, more of just pure angst.
> 
> I am not gonna bring the newer heroes from season 3 into this fanfiction because I feel like it's more personal when it's just the first 5 - Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloé.
> 
> I'm also looking for someone to proof read my chapters if anyone is interested! I know my writing could use some improvement and reading my own writing, I'll just be overlooking some mistake. Please let me know if you're interested!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show nor any of the characters. This is a fictional story from my own fucked up mind.

“No Marinette, they died a month ago.”

Marinette looked at the doctor like she was crazy. “Wh-what do you mean? I just saw them yesterday! I talked to them!” It didn’t make sense. She had just seen them the day before!

“I know you believe you did but they haven’t been around for a month now. Alya, Nino, Chloé, and Adrien all died in the battle against Hawkmoth. No one knew who they were until they had de-transformed… Ladybug was just barely able to survive. If Hawkmoth hadn’t stopped his attacks then, she would’ve died too.”

Marinette turned pale. Images began to play in her head as she was told the truth. She began to have a panic attack as small bits and pieces of that night began to fill her head. 

Dr. Durand took hold of the pale girl’s hands, “Marinette, take deep breaths. Please listen to me.” Marinette looked at the doctor but she didn’t seem to actually see her. The look on the girl’s face was a million miles away, like she saw something in the distance. “Marinette, please focus on my voice,” the girl finally seemed to be back and looked at the doctor’s eyes. “Ok breathe in,” the girl took a deep breath, “and out.” The air was released from her lungs. It was repeated a few times until some color returned to the young girl’s face. “Would you like me to keep going or would you like some more time to process what I just told you?”

“W-why did Hawkmoth stop? What happened to Ladybug?”

“Hawkmoth stopped as soon as he saw who the heroes were. He gave himself up and is now facing life in prison. Ladybug… she disappeared for awhile but is now seen patrolling again. She has made no comment about that day. No one has been able to get a hold of her.”

Marinette then remembered the days after the event. She remembered the pain and shock of losing her best friends and love of her life.

The room began to spin and her head was pounding. The last thing Marinette remembered was faintly hearing Dr. Durand calling her name in panic then calling someone for help as Marinette’s body went limp and she passed out.

——-  
Marinette transformed in her room before she headed outside. Hawkmoth was at it again. Why couldn’t she just have a day to rest and focus on school work for once? Grabbing her yo-yo and swinging off from her balcony, Ladybug scanned her surroundings to find where the akuma was wreaking havoc. There was a crash in the distance and Ladybug finally found where the akuma was. From her spot, Ladybug could see Chat Noir observing the akuma so she swung towards him and landed next to him.

“So kitty, what’s the situation today?”

“It’s Lila again,” Chat replied with a sigh.

“What? Again? What is it over this time?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t even know. She doesn’t seem worse than her usual self but there is something different about her…”

As if on cue, maniacal laughter filled the air, making the two superheroes turn towards the sound. At the top of the Eiffel Tower stood Lila in all her akumatized glory. Lila wore a suit similar to that from her Volpina suit but it was in black and white instead of the orange and white from before. Her hair was put in a ponytail but instead of her usual brown, it was black and her eyes were glowing red and filled with hatred towards the two heroes. On her right arm she had a dark red crossbow and wrapped around her were bright red arrows. Lila wore the most evil smirk on her face.

“Ah, I see you two are here now. Welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir to your doom.” Lila snarled as she said the last word. She said it in such an evil voice that sent chills down the young heroes’ spine.

“Lila, don’t listen to Hawkmoth! You know you’re better than this!” Chat tried to get the girl to see reason but she wouldn’t hear of it.

“My name is not Lila, it’s the Revenger! I shall seek revenge for Hawkmoth and myself on the worst superheroes I’ve ever seen. This is your last chance! Give up your Miraculouses now and no one will get hurt!”

“Revenge? What for?” Ladybug asked as she shared a look with Chat Noir. They had barely even interacted with the girl! What did she mean by revenge?

“What for?” Lila gave a dry laugh at Ladybug. “Oh, please! You two have done nothing but humiliate me time and time again. Thanks to you, no one believes me. Ladybug exposed me to Adrien and thanks to that, Adrien convinced everyone that I was a liar! You think ‘saving’ me from Hawkmoth will make me like you? As if! I lost all my friends and that stupid Marinette Dupain-Cheng regained all her friends. A loser like her deserves nothing! Such a worthless person who can’t even stand up for herself! But now, thanks to Hawkmoth, I have the power to take down you two and then I can go destroy Marinette and Adrien for ruining my life!”

“That makes no sense! No one ruined your life, you did yourself with all your lies. If only you had been honest with all your friends, then you wouldn’t be in this situation. Nobody likes being lied to!”

“Oh, like you two do every day to your family and friends? Tell me Ladybug, does anyone in your civilian life know who you are? You lie to them every time you transform into your hero form!”

“But that’s different! Being a superhero is dangerous. We are not allowed to tell anyone who we are for everyone’s safety. A true superhero wouldn’t risk the lives of their family and friends!”

Lila, the Revenger, glared at her and grabbed an arrow from her back. Positioning it on the crossbow and taking aim, she fired it towards Ladybug. Ladybug was a bit too slow to react and had it not been for Chat, she would’ve taken a direct hit from the arrow. As the pair fell to the floor, Chat cried out in pain. He had been grazed by the arrow but instead of the suit taking the damage, it ripped through it and left a cut on his left arm. Ladybug rose and carried Chat Noir with her towards an alley, out of sight of Lila.

“Oh my god Chat, are you okay?!”

“Yes m’lady, don’t worry about a silly cat like me.” Chat gave her a smile but she wasn’t convinced. She examined the wound and noticed there was a 3 inch long cut on his arm. The arrow cut him deep enough to draw some blood but that wasn’t the worst part of his wound. Slowly, she saw some black spreading from the wound. It was as if the arrows itself had the same power of Cataclysm, or something similar to Chat Noir’s. Luckily, it didn’t spread more than half an inch away from the wound but it was still pretty alarming.

“Chat, this isn’t good! We need to treat your wound. Please, get away from here and find Master Fu. Tell him we’re gonna need all the help we can get with this one.”

“No Ladybug, I can’t leave you here alone with her.”

“Chat, please. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I’ll just distract her for a bit until you get back with help.” She leaned in to whisper into his ear, ”Rena Rouge and Carapace or Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe.” She backed away and noticed his shocked expression, “do you know them, kitty?” Chat simply nodded, “good. Now hurry Chat!”

Ladybug rose from her spot then helped Chat stand as well. He gave her a concerned look, “please be careful M’lady. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you,” he said and hugged her. Ladybug could tell how worried he was as she returned the hug. The wound wasn’t normal. She was scared but she couldn’t give up when she had to protect Paris. While she was distracted with her thoughts, Chat snuck a kiss on her cheek as he was letting her go.

Ladybug gasped and blushed slightly when she noticed what he did. Chat just smiled at her lovingly then quickly turned and made his way towards Master Fu’s apartment. As much as he wanted to help, he had to hurry and get some back up. From the wound the two could instantly tell that they would need some help from their friends.

Ladybug watched Chat run off before she left the alleyway to face the Revenger.

As soon as the Revenger noticed her, she began shooting arrows at the hero. There were so many of them that Ladybug barely had time to react. As soon as she dodged one, there was another right behind it.

“Give up fighting and hand me your Miraculous already!”

Ladybug ignored the girl’s demands and started searching for a way to distract the akuma. She got an idea and looked towards the stairs that lead to the subway.  
“Marinette, run! The akuma is after you!” She yelled to throw off the Revenger. Of course, Marinette was nowhere near the subway since she was Ladybug herself, but it worked. The Revenger turned towards the subway in rage and started towards it. Ladybug sighed in relief as she finally got a short break from the arrows. Thankfully an akuma alert was sent out earlier so there were no civilians in that area of the town. Once the Revenger notices that Marinette isn’t down there, she’s going to come back madder than before.

Given that she was limited on time, she checked her yo-yo to see where Chat and her friends were. The tracker showed that they would be there any second so she closed her yo-yo and threw it up in the air, calling out her lucky charm. There was a flash of red before a piece of clothing, a shirt, fell in her hands. It wasn’t random either, it was an exclusive Gabriel design that any fashion enthusiast would recognise. But, why was this her lucky charm? There’s no way this could be used for anything… What was it trying to tell her?

Ladybug was looking at the shirt when her friends landed next to her.

“Where’s the Revenger?” Chat Noir asked her as he looked around for the akuma.

“I distracted her and she’s in the subway right now but that won’t keep her distracted for long. She should be back here any moment.” Ladybug replied as she thought of how they could possibly defeat this akuma.

“Is it really Lila again?” Queen Bee asked in her usual snobby tone.

“Yeah, unfortunately. This time she is a lot stronger than before though so be careful,” replied Ladybug.

“Well, aren’t you going to call your lucky charm, dudette?” Carapace asked from behind Chat Noir.

“That’s the thing, I already did and all I got was this,” she replied as she lifted the shirt she had in her hands. “I have no clue how to use this or what this means.”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened as he noticed it was a shirt from his father’s summer line. “A Gabriel shirt? But how are you supposed to use that?”

“Didn’t find you to be someone who knew fashion, Chatton,” Ladybug snickered then her expression changed again. He was right, how is she supposed to use this?

“What does Gabriel have to do with this?” Queen Bee was confused. Was Adrien’s father involved in all this? She asked herself but didn’t ask her friends. She didn’t want to put Adrien in danger.

The hero had no time to think about it as the Revenger came out of the subway yelling in rage. “You will pay for tricking me, Ladybug!”

“We’ve got no time to think about it now. We’re going to have to find another way to defeat her,” Rena Rouge commented as she took her fighting stance next to Carapace. The other heroes did the same and faced the akuma before them.

“I see you’ve brought some friends with you. What’s wrong Ladybug? Can’t take me on yourself?” the Revenger taunted as she grabbed some more arrows to shoot at them.

Ladybug’s earrings beeped, giving her the 5 minute warning as the akuma started attacking them once again. “Guys, I don’t have much time. We need to end this soon or I need to go recharge!”

“Okay, M’lady. Let’s end this quickly,” Chat winked at her as he lunged towards their opponent. Carapace, Rena, and Queen Bee followed Chat and the trio began fighting. Ladybug looked around her surroundings but couldn’t find a solution in sight. Tossing the shirt into her pouch, she decided to try to take this chance to capture the Revenger with her yo-yo. Unfortunately, the villain was hyper aware of her surroundings. Every time she aimed for her, the akuma would dodge she knew all of Ladybug’s moves.

Her earrings beeped to signal she had one minute before she transformed back to her civilian form. “I’ll be back! I’m going to recharge real quick!” The rest were distracted with the fight but were able to respond by nodding their heads.

Ladybug swung to an alley nearby. She would’ve chosen a rooftop but the air was filled with helicopters from news channels trying to get a view of the action. In the alley, Ladybug de-transformed and gave Tikki a cookie from her bag.

“Hurry Tikki, we need to get back.”

“I’m eating as fast as I can Marinette. Did you figure out a solution to defeat Lila?”

Marinette shook her head, “no, not yet. What was with that lucky charm? How was I supposed to use a designer shirt?!”

“I don’t know Marinette,” Tikki shook her head, “the lucky charm is only meant to help you solve the solution, not give you a solution. Only you are able to figure it out.”

Marinette sighed as she thought about a possible solution to the akuma. A few seconds later, Tikki was finally done. But just as Marinette was about to transform again, she heard a heart wrenching scream from the direction of the fight. Panicking, Marinette transformed and ran towards the location of the fight. As soon as she landed, she felt her heart stop. Rena Rouge was holding onto a bloody Carapace who was laying on the floor with an arrow that went through his chest. He was breathing as the black and blood could be seen spreading from the arrow on his chest. Rena held him tightly, tears streaming down her face.

“Carapace!” Ladybug began running towards the couple when she saw another arrow fly towards them. This one hit Rena right on her head. Her body went limp instantly as the black spread all over her body, starting from her head. Blood was oozing out of her head. “RENA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to cut it off there. The next chapter will be even darker so beware!  
Comments are greatly appreciated :3


	6. The Truth (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is pretty fucking dark and has some character deaths in it. Anyone who doesn't like it should back out now!
> 
> Ok guys, here is the next part of the truth. This is quite a dark chapter so readers, beware! It was painful having to write this ;---; but I love some good angst and heartbreak lmao! Anyway, get your tissues ready and enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the show nor any of the characters. This is a fictional story from my own dark mind.

Ladybug reached the couple with tears streaming down her face. She saw her best friend’s limp body slightly moving on top of Carapace. Hoping she was still breathing, she lifted her friend a bit only to instantly drop the body once again. Her friend wasn’t moving. She wasn’t breathing. It was Carapace’s breathing that caused her to move. Rena’s necklace beeped and Trixx came flying out of her necklace. The little kwami was so exhausted and hurt from the arrow, she landed next to Alya on the ground. Tears were streaming down the kwami’s face as he looked at his holder one last time before passing out.

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug forced herself to move Alya’s body from on top of Carapace just as the boy de-transformed himself. Nino took his place on the ground as his face began to lose its color, his kwami fell on the floor next to him passed out just like Trixx. Laying Alya on the ground next to him, she held onto his hand. She looked at her friend and the look on the dead girl instantly became engraved in her head. Alya’s eyes were still wide open, dry tears staining her face, and her mouth was slightly open, as if she was about to scream. There was no color on her, the arrow having turned most of her body completely black. She looked so scared. The view made Ladybug sob as she looked away to focus on Nino.

“L-Ladybug.. Wh-where is R-Rena?” Nino managed to say through ragged breaths. He could barely breathe and the world around him was becoming dark.

Ladybug tried her best to control her voice as more tears fell down her face. She could tell from the boy’s eyes that he was slowly leaving them as well.  
“Sh-she’s right next t-to you Nino,” she placed his hand on top of hers to show him that she was indeed right there.

“H-hey babe…” he could tell from the hand that she was gone. It was slowly becoming cold in his hand. Tears leaked from his eyes as he smiled and slowly lifted her hand to kiss it. “It’s o-okay… We-we’ll be together a-again soon..” the last word was a whisper as what little life he had left his body. Ladybug watched as the light left his eyes completely. He was still holding onto Alya’s hand. They were together until the end.

Ladybug sobbed even harder.

Chat Noir growled in anger as tears fell down his face. He had witnessed the entire scene and couldn’t believe that his precious friends were gone. He heard Queen Bee sniffling next to him. He turned and noticed the tears on her face as well. Chloé hadn’t always been the nicest person but she had been trying for the past months to be a better person. Deep down, she really cared for the couple and saw them as her friends.

“This is utterly ridiculous!” Queen Bee yelled at the Revenger, “you’re going to pay!” She was blinded by rage as she went to attack the akuma.

“Ch- Queen Bee, wait!” Chat tried to call her but she wouldn’t listen. He rushed after her so. He couldn’t lose his childhood friend.

Queen Bee didn’t listen to Chat and made her way towards the Revenger. Blinded by anger, she didn’t pay attention when the Revenger took an arrow and shot her in the leg. Queen Bee fell to the ground as she let out a yell. Looking at her leg, she saw the black spreading up to her thigh. Blood was slowing coming out of the area where the arrow struck her.

Chat reached her and picked her up from her spot. He was turning to take her somewhere safe when another arrow came flying towards them and it hit her other leg. Chat ran as fast as he could with her as the Revenger shot more arrows towards them. He did his best to dodge them all with a half limp body in his arms. He made his way towards a car to take cover and placed her down next to him. When he looked at her, he noticed that another arrow had managed to strike her on her left shoulder.

Queen Bee saw Chat Noir panic and not knowing what to do. She felt the arrow’s power - what was it anyway? Was it poison? - spread from her shoulder to her organs. She knew she didn’t have much longer so she dropped her transformation to save Pollen from any further damage. The little kwami dropped onto the blonde girl’s legs, hurt and exhausted from the attacks. Chloé smiled down at the little creature then looked up at Chat Noir who was once again crying.

“Ch-Chloé… No p-please not you…”

She let out a dry laugh, “what’s wrong Chat? Cat got your tongue?” Her voice was hoarse and her mouth felt dry. Maybe it was from the arrow?

Chat gave her a small smile and decided to drop his transformation. Who cares if everyone finds out he’s Adrien Agreste? This was probably his last moments with his childhood friend and he wanted to be there with her as Adrien, not Chat Noir.

Chloé closed her eyes for a second, blinded by the light, and when she opened them again she saw her childhood friend beside her. She gave another dry laugh, “of course you would be Chat Noir… How could I have not noticed with all the stupid cat puns?” She smiled lovingly at him as she felt her body going numb. Her organs were slowly shutting down as the arrow’s power spread throughout her body. “I just… I hope I managed to be a better person in the end. I know I haven’t been the b-best,” Chloé tried to hold back her tears but a few managed to leak through. “P-please tell Du- Marinette that I’m s-sorry…. I love you Adrien…” Chloé let out her last breath as her heart shut down.

“N-no.. Ch-Chlo please, don’t leave me!” Adrien said frantically. The girl didn’t reply. She had a small smile on her face and she looked somewhat peaceful, considering the way she died. At least she died next to her best friend. Adrien yelled, his voice held so much pain and sadness. He held onto his friend and sob. How could this have happened? They were the superheroes! They were supposed to win! Yet now he has lost 3 of his most precious friends. How could Hawkmoth be so cruel?

—-

The Revenger watched the scenes before her in pure bliss. She was doing it! She will destroy these superheroes and become bring the miraculouses to Hawkmoth. Yeah, she had been shocked to find out that they were all her classmates. And who would’ve guessed that Adrien was Chat Noir?! They’re nothing alike!

“What are you doing?! You’re just supposed to bring me the miraculous! You’re not supposed to kill them!” Hawkmoth’s voice said in her head.

“What’s your problem, Hawky? I thought you hated them! I’m getting rid of these nasty pests for you!” the Revenger was angry. How could such an evil villain be so soft after all this time?

“Don’t hurt them anymore! Just take their miraculouses!”

The Revenger scoffed, “no can do Hawky. They’re going to pay for what they’ve done. Especially Adrien.”

Hawkmoth kept yelling at her but she had completely zoned him out. Stupid adults trying to tell her what to do! She will handle this and he’ll see that it’s for the best!

The Revenger looked at the group of heroes. There were only two of them left. Now, who should she go for first? Both of them were completely off guard, crying, disgusting heaps on the floor. She grabbed another arrow and pointed it towards Adrien. He was the easier target since he was still de-transformed.

“DON’T HURT HIM! STOP!” Hawkmoth yelled in her head. He sounded so desperate but she ignored him.

Just as she released her final arrow, she felt her powers suddenly leave her body. Her weapon disappeared in a cloud of purple and the butterfly left her bracelet. But it was too late. The arrow had been released and made its way towards the distraught boy holding Chloé.

Lila dropped into her spot, completely confused and raging with anger. Why did Hawkmoth take away her powers? She was winning!

—-

Ladybug could hear Chat’s sobbing from her place next to her friends. She slowly lifted her head towards the boy but was met by the sight of Adrien Agreste holding a lifeless Chloé.  
“N-no, it can’t be,” she said in a voice just above a whisper. Adrien was Chat Noir? All along she was fighting alongside her crush?! And Chloé was now dead as well! No, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Ladybug rose from her spot. Her body felt extremely heavy and she felt weak but she slowly started making her way towards Adrien. She took a few steps before she saw the arrow flying towards him. It was as if everything was in slow motion as she watched the arrow strike the boy on the side of his abdomen. “NO!”

Upon impact, Adrien yelled in pain and accidentally dropped Chloé onto his lap. He could barely move from the pain. He faintly heard Ladybug cry out something and he looked up towards her. She was running towards him and she looked so scared. Adrien looked down at his abdomen and noticed the arrow sticking out from his right side. He’d been shot and he could already feel the power spreading inside of him. So this is how his friends felt. What a terrible way to go, he thought to himself as he watched the blood leaking from his wound.

Ladybug finally made her way over to him and gently lifted Chloé off of his lap and placed her on the ground. She then looked at the wounded boy and saw the fear in his eyes. He was scared, so scared.

With little hope that it’ll help, Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air saying “Miraculous Ladybug!” The tiny ladybugs did their best to repair everything. All the cars and buildings that were damaged during the fight went back to normal and the arrows that the Revenger shot as well. But her friends were still lifeless bodies on the ground and Ladybug could tell that the arrow’s power was still spreading through Adrien’s body from the look on his face.

To try to comfort him, she gave him a small smile. Suddenly nothing else mattered. She didn’t care for the akuma or the helicopters above. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Adrien, Chat Noir. Her partner, her kitty, her long time crush. She gently picked him up bridal style and stood from her spot. She looked around and found an abandoned building nearby. She held her partner tightly in her arms as she made her way towards the building for some privacy. Once inside, she sat him against a wall far enough from the windows so no one would see them. It was kinda dark. Throughout the fight, storm clouds had begun to cover the sky. It was as if nature itself was sad from their loss today. Still, the helicopters and the Eiffel Tower outside gave off enough light so they could still each other.

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug whispered as soon as she placed her partner on the ground. She watched as he watched her civilian form come into view.

At first he stared in shock but then he smiled at her so sweetly, “of course it was you. You’re our everyday Ladybug… how did I not see it?” His voice was just barely above a whisper and raspy. She could tell he was hurting but he did his best to not show the pain he was in.

“Sh Adrien, it’s okay. You’re h-hurting. Just relax,” Marinette said as she did her best to hold back her tears. She clearly knew he was in a lot of pain and talking didn’t help either. She sat next to the boy and held his hands. “It’s going to be okay, Kitty.”

Adrien slowly turned to face her and cupped her face with one of his hands. He looked into her deep blue eyes with so much love in his emerald ones. He was so blind to not have seen such a perfect girl before and now he was running out of time. He could tell he didn’t have much longer as his organs began to shut down one by one.

“M-Marinette, you’re so beautiful,” he told her. Even with her red, puffy eyes and dry tears all over her face, she was still the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. There was a flash of lightning outside and the light only complimented her features. She looked like an angel to him. “You know, I’ve always had a crush on you. Unfortunately, my love for Ladybug was blinding me. I-I’m such an idiot. You’ve always been there for me no matter what. Not only me but all our friends. You’ve always been the sunshine in our dark days. You have so much love to give and much more. I’m sorry… I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize that I love you.”

Marinette couldn’t hold back her tears anymore. She felt them wet her cheeks once again as Adrien spoke to her. Why was the world so cruel?  
“I-I love you too. I always have. I’m s-sorry I rejected you as Chat Noir… I was also blinded for my love towards Adrien. Even so, deep down, I’ve always loved both sides of you. Adrien and Chat Noir. I l-love you so much K-Kitty.”

The two heroes leaned into each other and kissed. It was the first kiss that they both remembered and sadly, it will be the last. They both knew that. The kiss was deep and filled with so much love and affection. 3 years worth of love was put into that one kiss. It was an intense and short kiss because Adrien was having trouble breathing from his damaged lungs. When they parted, they stayed close with their foreheads pressed against each other.

It started to become harder for Adrien to breath as the power spread through his lungs. Feeling weaker by the second, Adrien started leaning more and more onto Marinette since he couldn’t keep himself up. Marinette sat against with her back against the wall and gently placed the weak boy’s head on her lap and began to play with his hair to calm him. More tears fell from her eyes as she knew his time was coming to an end but there was nothing she could do now. Even her miraculous ladybugs couldn’t save her friends. She felt so powerless.

Plagg and Tikki were watching their chosens from the side, Tikki doing her best to comfort the cat kwami. As Adrien’s breathing became slower and his eyes began to lose the light in them, the kwami’s came closer. Plagg snuggled against Adrien’s neck for the last time and Tikki sat on Marinette’s shoulder for comfort.

Adrien reached out his weak hand to cup her face again and wipe away some tears. “Thank you for everything, M’lady,” he said in a low voice that was barely audible. “I-I love you…” the boy said with his last breath.

Marinette watched in horror as his hand went limp and fell onto his chest and his eyes lost the last bit of life in them. They were still looking up at her with so much love and affection but they held no life in them.

“N-no..” Marinette choked on her tears and she began to sob. She cried so loud that it could be heard over the rain outside. Everyone in that area, and everyone watching the news, heard her calling out for the now dead boy and crying.

The city of Paris was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the rain and the heart breaking sound of someone crying for their lost one. The helicopters had landed on rooftops but no one spoke. No reporters or any other civilians said a word as they watched the horrific scene at the Eiffel Tower. All anyone could do was cry for the lives that were lost. Rain was washing away the blood off of the still bodies on the ground but it will never wash away the scene from everyone's minds.

It was a long, painful, silent night in Paris that no one will ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write and I felt a little bit of myself die inside. Poor Mari


	7. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm alive!

So, I know I kinda disappeared for a week but I've been kinda busy and I think the last 2 chapters drained me. I know where I want to go from here but I'm just not sure how to do it if you know what I mean? I got a bit of writers block at the moment and I've been dealing with some other things in life. I'm also a twitch streamer and I do some digital art on the side for fun and de-stressing (not for commissions) and I'm finding a new job and omg, I'm doing so many things! Sorry, I'm rambling and it feels like excuses ;--; But really, I've been trying to write and it's just not coming out right. I will try to get it up next Sunday so please be patient with me!

In the meantime, you can come check out my tumblr --> <https://balloonsbunny.tumblr.com/> or you can look me up on twitch with the same username --> BalloonsBunny since I stream a lot more than I use tumblr. I'll update this story as soon as I can! Thank you for your patience!

Have a wonderful week :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Thank you for being patient when me <3


	8. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know it's been months since I last updated D: I've had quite a writers block and I've been kinda busy with other things. My stream has really been picking up and I'm having so much fun streaming! That takes up a lot of my non-working time. I've gotten more into digital art as well (I made most of my own twitch emotes myself!) and I got a few commissions as well. I've been so busy with other things that I couldn't think on this story >.< This chapter is short and just a filler but I think it's needed. I'm sorry it's not great, I've been sick and still not so sure how to go about this chapter >.> I did my best though! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Marinette woke up on a couch with her head pounding. The pain was so bad she could barely open her eyes because the lights made it worse. Her memories of what happened that day had all come back and hit her hard. The fight, her friends, the reveal… It was definitely not how she had expected them to reveal themselves to each other and not how she wanted it to have happened. Tears leaked from her eyes as she remembered her friend’s last moments once again. Her love’s last moments in her arms. Her head hurt but it was nothing compared to the pain her heart felt. She had lost the love of her life.

“Marinette, how are you feeling sweetie?” Sabine asked as soon as she noticed her daughter had woken up.

“Maman, please turn off the lights. It hurts my head.”

Sabine quickly stood and turned off the lights and Marinette was finally able to open her eyes. It took her awhile for her eyes to focus in the dark room. The blinds were shut but small bits of sunlight still managed to get through. Marinette could tell that she was still at her psychiatrist’s office but she was no longer in the same room as before; this place looked more like a private lounge.

“What happened? Where is Papa?”

“You fainted when you were told the truth honey. Don’t worry, your father will be right back. It’s a bit late now so he went back home to prepare our lunch. We didn’t want to move you too far in case you had another attack.”

Well, so much for confidentiality. Marinette thought but could understand why Dr. Durand had explained to her parents what had happened. Marinette, after all, was just 17 years old and with what has happened up to now, it was best not to worry her parents any more than they already were.

Thinking about what happened brought tears to her eyes once again.  
“Th-they’re gone,” she said in a low, cracking voice. She was doing her best not to start sobbing but it was so hard. She had such a huge lump in her throat that it was just about impossible to talk. It became just as hard to breathe. Marinette looked down at her hands and, even in the darkness in the room, she saw blood covering them. She began to hyperventilate once again.

All these weeks she believed she was talking to her friends and spending time with them. What was she really doing? Was she talking to anyone at all? What did her classmates think? Why didn’t anyone tell her anything?

Marinette began to calm down as Sabine hugged her and rubbed circles on her back.

——-

Sabine’s heart broke seeing her daughter in this state.

Finding out the true identities of the fallen heroes was hard on everyone, especially those who knew them personally. Sabine saw her daughter fall so hard into depression after the incident. After a week of not leaving her room and barely eating, Marinette had suddenly came out one morning like nothing had ever happened. She “spoke” to her deceased friends and spoke about them every day. She had gone back to how she was before the incident. Everyone knew it wasn’t right. Mr. Damocles had called Sabine with their concerns and Sabine knew they had to do something.

Tom, Sabine, and everyone at school observed Marinette for a few days to see if she would improve but nothing changed. She would have terrible nightmares at night but then wake up in the morning like nothing happened. Then she’d go on about her day and come back explaining what she had done with her friends who were no longer there.

The first time Marinette fainted it happened in the middle of dinner. Marinette was in the middle of a story about what Alya did in class when she suddenly froze. She grabbed her head and began shaking and saying “no, no, no” over and over again. Tom and Sabine were confused and extremely worried. They kept asking what was wrong but she wouldn’t reply. Marinette then looked at her hands and went completely pale and fainted. When she woke up later, she had a migraine and forgot everything that had happened.

It was the second week after the incident that Tom and Sabine found out the truth about Marinette’s secret identity. Sabine went up to Marinette’s room one evening while she was taking a shower and noticed the 4 miraculous’ on her desk. She knew who they belonged to, everyone knew about the Miraculous now, but she couldn’t figure out how Marinette ended up with them. It was then that Tikki came out of hiding to talk to Sabine.

Tikki was just as worried about Marinette as everyone else and she knew her chosen needed help. Tikki explained who she was and why she was there. It was then that Sabine realized just how traumatized her daughter really was. Not only did her best friends die but she watched them die right in front of her eyes! Sabine cried for her daughter. How could she ever know the pain her daughter had to go through? That night she told Tom about what she found out and since then they began working with Tikki.

Sabine didn’t tell the Dr. Durand about her secret identity; Marinette was the one to decide to tell her or not. Marinette was now back to how she was the first week after the incident. She was in a lot of pain but Sabine could only hope that with the truth out, she can finally move on and work on getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 Once again, sorry for the delay and crappy chapter D:  
I spend a lot of my time on twitch right now so feel free to check out my stream! (twitch.tv/balloonsbunny)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! :3


End file.
